Hate
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: Revenge comes in numerous forms some are quiter and more sneaky than others. As Cullen's about to find out, harboring secret feelings for that man was his mistake, and now he was going to pay for them.


Hate

Rating: M

Warning:Anal, sword toys, rape and yaoi. Oh, and mentions of my wardenxMorrigan

Author's Note: This is a dark story my thoughts been creating for a while now. This happens shortly, roughly 2 months after my arcane warrior-blood mage Kevin returns from the final battle from Origins and has returned to the Circle of Magi to pay Cullen a little visit. Male wardenxCullen

Cullen awoke moments later, wincing and gasping. What in the Maker's name happened? The room he awoke in resembled something like that of a torture chamber; knives and swords hung from the walls. Blood smeared the once bright glass windows. His eyes tried to focus, to see but was unable to. Not only that, he couldn't move his arms nor legs. "H-Hello? Is anyone here? Hello!'' Nothing. Suddenly, a film of light shown through the wooden door. Of course, he couldn't tell what or who was coming of course. So, he could only depend on his senses.

Footsteps, armored ones at that.

They came to a halt before a armored gloved hand jerked his hair causing him to give out a painful gasp. "Ah. You've finally awoken. Good.'' Kevin? No, it couldn't be. ''Didn't think I'd see you again Templar.'' there was a dark, cold tone in his voice; this wasn't the young mage he knew before the Blight. Although he didn't see him as a friend, he saw him as a soon to be friend. But when the circle was bombarded with blood mages and abominations, his friends slaughtered before his eyes everything went mad. He could hate all mages but never him. _Never _his secret beloved.

"Why have you returned?'' Blurred brown eyes came in contact with dead, empty blue ones. ''Don't ask stupid questions, slave of the chantry.'' Why, was he calling him these hurtful things? Shaking his head, there had to be something wrong with him. Of course, that didn't make his hatred of mages stand to the side of course; if things were different then maybe...

A shiver ran through him. Those eyes of his. Why did they frighten him so much? He opens his mouth to say something but was cut off as a burning sensation claimed his voice. "W-What are you-'' he was cut off again by a hand punching him across the face; getting punched with a armored fist isn't fun at all. Kevin smirked when a lovely purple bruise began to form.

"You templars make me sick.'' Another teethrattling hit caused Cullen's head to turn sideways, blood breaking through. ''Thinking you can rule over us.'' The hits became more potent, and with him using his Arcane powers, it made his plan to break the templar all the sweeter. His anger only rose more with each hit towards him. Look at him, thinking he's a holy warrior, a defender against evil, ha! What a joke! He could easily kill him, with or without magic. Oh how he'll love to hear his screams of pain, blood pooling out from him...yes, that would just wonderful. "But enough of that for now.'' Sounds of metal plates being removed drew his attention. His eyes widen; he...he was undressing. And in front of him no less! He could watch in budding arousal as the young man before remove the Dragonbone heavy armor revealing his heavily toned muscled body.

His cock began to harden underneath his armor and he blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. Oh, the numerous nights after his departure with the Grey Warden he would spend; away from Gregior's prying eyes, in his quarters jacking off to the images that were forbidden to him. Of the boy-no, man standing before him now clothed only in his chainmail. Kevin's eyes narrowed in anger when he noticed a quickly forming tent in the Templar's gowned armor, disgusting. Although, he should've suspected this when he first returned here to gain the help of his fellow mages help against the darkspawn. "You, most of all...'' he grabs his chin, nails digging into the skin. ''...Disgust me.'' Anger and hurt shown but he wouldn't let him know it.

A sudden smirk came to his face. ''Oh? And what about that other one. You're traveling companion. Or, simply a fuck buddy?'' He suddenly screamed when pain overwhelmed his senses. A simply lightning shock would shut him up. No one has the right to speak of his sibling in arms. ''It would be wise to not piss me off even more, Templar.'' Blood magic...no, it couldn't be! ''Y-You...no!'' There was no other explaination, he didn't want to believe it. But the sight in front of him was all too clear. Blood enticed hands, circling in a red-black aura cloaking him. His eyes gleamed slightly in the dimmed candle light. ''First Jowan...now you?'' his voice gave way to rage. ''Why? After what happened here. WHAT MADE YOU RESORT TO THIS?'' Kevin only shrugged which only made the templar even more enraged.

"Damn it boy, answer me!'' another stabbing feeling went through, this time through his torso. A dagger, blade biting into his flesh before being pulled out. ''I'm tired of hearing your voice.'' At that instant, his voice left him. He couldn't speak! A little trick he learned from Morrigan during their time alone. The arcane blood mage smirks. ''Much better.'' Cullen glared at him and he only shrugs. ''Now...what to do with you, hm?'' Mockingly stroking his face. ''Ah. I know just the thing.'' Lowering himself onto his knees, dagger in hand. "Once I remove this spell, no screaming, or profanity. Or, I'll have to punish you. Understand?'' Cullen was getting light headed and the fact that he was this close made the erection in his undergarments even worse.

But soon enough, pain shot through his system once again. "Electricity's a lovely torture tool, wouldn't you agree?'' A pain filled howl left his lips but was punched again, raising the volume of the shocks. ''Didn't I tell you not to scream? Looks like that'll be your first lesson: Behaving.'' He falls over, panting and eyes watering. "Tch, look at you. Bent over like some whore in heat.'' Russling noises could be hear behind him, peeking over his shoulder which only resulted in a brutal punch to the jaw almost breaking it. "Stay.'' the soft but cold voice blew along his ear making him shiver. Kevin only shakes his head in distain before going over what weapon to use on him.

Morrigan...ah yes. Dear sweet, Morrigan. His eyes soften a bit as he remembered the look in her eyes when he told her his hidden feelings and true motive of becoming a grey warden. The vulnerability in them as he took her for first time. Couldn't she see he was doing this for them? For their child? As much as he loved her, he couldn't forget what his fellow mages suffered through. All because of that damn chantry. A dark smile spreads across his face. Yes, if he could wipe out the chantry and the templars all together than there would be no reason to hide anymore.

_"I wish there was another way.'' his eyes lowered, darkening into a cloudy blue shade. "Morrigan...'' Taking her hand, he kisses it once before looking into her eyes. "I will find you, I swear it.'' _Blinking out of his thoughts, this was no time for memories. At last, picking up his Longsword Starfang, he turns around walking over to the bend over templar staring at his ass for a moment. A sick thought came to him and his eyes gleamed. Cullen suddenly gasps as a hard body slid over his armored one, a tongue coming out to scale over his hair line and ear. Then, hands slid up the gown like bottom and a uncharacteristic low moan came from him. Those...those were Kevin's hands! They stopped abruptly making him growl in frustration as to why. "Shut it.'' The gown was pulled up and ripped off along with his undergarments to the air.

As much he was embarrassed, he never felt more aroused than ever. If only he could feel those hands on him again...Something hard jabbed at his back entrance. At first, he thought it was his cock so, in anticipation raising his bare ass up into the air. Too bad it wasn't his penis that going to enter him. No, this chantry obeying fucktard didn't deserve it. "What're you waiting for? Do-arggh!'' Something did push at his butthole but it certainly wasn't the soft fleshy head of another's dick; The hilt of a sword to be more exact. Tears began to gather in his eyes. Just what was he doing?

Kevin hummed a small tune while he brutally anal screwed Cullen with his sword. If Alistair heard of this, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave the royal throne room without having his ear drums bleeding and possibly have gone deaf. As much as he saw him as a close friend, a brother, the guy was just too good for his tastes. Wanting to hear him scream, he slides the hilt out noticing there was blood. Obviously, he must've broke something inside. "Get ready Cully, this part gets fun!'' Without warning the blade struck inside and Cullen howled, gaunlet armored hands clawing at something but couldn't. Noticing this, Kevin stops and unties the rope binding his arms.

"Oh, and I wouldn't think of using your powers on me. Even without my magic.'' he leans down breathing harshly into his ear. ''I can still make you scream.'' Blood began to pool as the sick sword fucking continued but this only made Kevin more turned on by this display of the captive man before him. Pulling the bloody sword out, reminding himself he had to wash it later he starts untying the chain buckles on his chainmail. "Ready for the main event bastard?'' Cullen on the other hand was in a nightmare; his insides were probably severly damageded and his wounds from earlier spread blood. And yet, after all this why was he still turned on by this?

"I-I won't break. The blood mages couldn't break me. What makes you any different?'' Kevin only smiles before whispering into his ear. ''Because I'm the only one who hates you.'' his eyes widen and he felt like his heart had shattered. Hate him? ''I hated you. Ever since I helped Jowan escape, since the circle was being attacked. I always despised you. Every little thing about you made me sick to my stomach.'' Tears made their way down his face as he began sobbing, Kevin only scoffed. ''Oh stop being a bitch already.'' his teary eyes sprang up, glaring at him with all the hate he could muster. ''Why? I congratualated you on your Harrowing, hoping we could be-'' ''Friends? With you?'' He laughs. ''I think not.''

''And now, I'm here for revenge. To avenge those who's freedom had been stepped on by your little order.'' Positioning himself over him, full length cock ready and waiting. ''And after this, I'll surely kill you.'' with that, he thrusts in making Cullen lurched forward screaming his head off. With the pain from the previous actions mixed with the ones on his torso, he couldn't stand it. Pain wracked his mind, drowning him completly.

Kevin was having a blast, that slick warm, wet and lovingly hot anal of his clutch at his cock like a velvet vice. And the blood made a excellent lubricant. Grasping his hips firmly, he growls darkly. "Time for the main event." His tempo sped up, rocking even faster and harder than before, slamming into Cullen's abused and bloody backside with a furious, savaged motion that would make even the archdemon green with envy.

Cullen howled and cried out in pain but also shame. How could he had seen the glares he had given him? The annoyed glances whenever he and Jowan were talking. Yet, he was too blind to see that. Now, naked and being brutally raped, he could only silently weep at his blindness. A heavy moan above him broke him out of his misery as the taller boy over him stiffen and cummed. Streams of hot seamen coated his abused anus causing him to wince. It wasn't before long he too would climax. With a shuddering sob, he came. Feeling sated for the moment, Kevin pulls out of him, putting back on his armor leaving the crying, broken templar on the floor bleeding from the gashes on his torso and asshole. "Patheic. And you call yourself a holy knight of the Maker.'' Spitting on his back before using a booted foot to turn him onto his back making him groan.

Leaning over him, Kevin smiles slowly. "Blood. Especially red, is such a beautiful color. It suits you.'' Cullen tried to speak but he was in too much pain to. His eyes widen as Armell presses his lips down on his, tasting his blood. He started to moan again. Perhaps he changed his mind...A sharp, unblinding pain tore through him and the taste of blood, his blood bubbled up from his throat. Pulling back, Kevin grins. Grinning as the templar bled to death, his eyes staring up at him with tears. "Remember what I told you earlier Cullen: I hate you. And I meant it.''


End file.
